


Euforia

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Demonic Possession, F/M, Maledom, Masochism, Rape, Sadism
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto tenta conseguir mais de Hinata na cama...E vai muito, muito longe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euforia

Naruto estava se masturbando furiosamente. Com uma bela mulher dormindo do lado dele.

_Não isso doi._

_Não, muito rápido._

_Me beija._

_Como eu odeio essa cadela_ , ele pensou.

Ela era fraca. Desde o começo. Tímida. O corpo de uma deusa, e a mente de uma criança. Alguns homens se matariam por uma mulher assim. Naruto, ele tentou ser paciente, mas agora ele a odiava.

Por duas vezes, a paciência de Naruto acabou, e ele se forçou e gozou dentro dela. Foi assim que Boruto e Himawari nasceram.

E, apesar de conseguir o que queria, Naruto sentia remorso. Ele mal conseguia olhar para Hinata depois de cada vez, e ela não olhava para ele por semanas.

Mas logo a irritação voltava, quando eles se reconciliavam e ela continuava relutante.

 _Para uma mulher que diz que me ama, ela reclama cada vez que eu enfio isto dentro dela, ele pensou enquanto esfregando o pênis._ Ele então parou. Ele simplesmente não conseguia mais se estimular com a imagem de Hinata de novo.

**Faça ela se submeter.**

Naruto se viu diante de Kurama. Nu. Ele tentou se cobrir.

" **Seu idiota! Eu estou nu também! E eu fiquei te olhando durante toda a sua vida, eu sei até a cor da sua merda!** "

Naruto levantou as mãos, percebendo a inutilidade da vergonha.

"Pois então, faça ela se submeter."

Naruto não entendeu.

" _Eu não entendi._ "

" **Meta dentro, mas não só meta dentro. Diga a ela que você o chefe, o mestre, o líder, o alpha, e que ela é a subordinada, a escrava, a soldada. Faça isso até que ela queira se dar.** "

Naruto balançou a cabeça.

" _Não. Isso é estupro. Eu não vou fazer isso._ "

Kurama riu.

" **Haha, vocês humanos são muito interessantes, com esses tipos de moral.** "

Naruto apontou a hipocrisia de Kurama.

" _Você era um escravo e eu te tratei como um igual._ "

Kurama argumentou de volta.

" **Mas você a ama, certo?** "

" _É claro._ "

" **Você cuida dela?** "

" _É claro._ "

" **Você dá tudo que ela quer, certo?** "

" _Certo._ "

" **ENTÃO TOME O QUE É SEU POR LHE DAR O QUE É DELA!** "

Naruto baixou a cabeça, pensando.

" _Eu não se posso fazer isso. Não sei se eu tenho força o bastante._ "

Kurama riu novamente.

"Então façamos como nós velhos tempos. Eu te darei a sua força."

O chakra vermelho começou a correr pelo corpo de Naruto. Os olhos dele se transformaram na fígura demoníaca de antes. Suas unhas cresceram, a espessura de suas marcas na bochecha se acentuaram, e até mesmo seus dentes se tornaram de alguma forma mais ameaçadores.

Ele se virou para Hinata. Dormindo calmamente, vestindo uma camisola branca, ela parecia um anjo. Um anjo que Naruto e Kurama iriam descolorir as asas, tomar a luz e torná-la em trevas.

**Para começar, há o tapa na cadela.**

_Tapa na cadela?_

**Ou ''bitchslap", como os antigos diziam.**

_Pra quê isso?_

**Para ensinar a ela respeito. Agora faça!**

Naruto levantou o braço e estapeou Hinata na cara com força, fazendo ela acordar espantada.

"Naruto! O que foi que aconteceu?Au!" disse ela, abrindo os olhos e sentindo a dor do tapa com atraso.

Agora diga comigo.

"Hinata" disse Naruto, cocentrado.

"Sim?" disse ela.

"Você é minha cadela."

Não só Hinata ficou confusa com o que Naruto disse, mas ela notou as pupilas verticais dele.

"Ahn? Naruto eu acho que você..."

**Bitchslap!**

Hinata recebeu outro tapa na cara, tornando as suas duas bochechas vermelhas.

"Você. É. Minha. Cadela." disse ele, lentamente.

Eu...eu gosto disso. Do poder! pensou Naruto.

Hinata começou a chorar, e Naruto quase se arrependeu. Quase.

_Oh não, o que eu..._

**MANDA ELA PARAR.**

Naruto agarrou Hinata pelo pescoço.

"Para. De. Choramingar." disse ele, jogando ela pra trás.

Hinata engoliu o choro.

Eu gosto disso. Eu gosto disso.

Naruto aproximou seu rosto de Hinata, que olhava para baixo, com medo.

"Diga."

Ela ficou silente.

"Diga."

Ela continou silente.

"Diga!"

"O quê?" ela disse.

"Você. É. Minha. Cadela."

Hinata levantou os olhos. O que ela não viu não foi o bondoso e alegre Naruto. Ela viu um autoritário olhar, não muito diferente de seu pai. Mas nem mesmo seu pai tinha chegado a esse nível.

"Eu sou..." Não, ela não podia dizer isso. Era degradante demais.

"Fale cadela!" disse Naruto, levantando a mão. O medo da dor fez Hinata se submeter.

"Eu sou. Tua. Cadela." ela disse finalmente.

"Isso, você é." disse Naruto, pensando para si mesmo.

 _É assim que deve ser?_ perguntou Naruto para Kurama.

 **Haha, nós não estamos sequer começando.** respondeu Kurama.

Naruto agarrou Hinata e forçou sua lingua boca abaixo.

Quando ela a tirou, ela tossiu, procurando por ar.

O respeito próprio deve ir junto com as roupas. disse Kurama girando as garras.

Naruto arrancou a camisola de Hinata.

**Morda.**

Naruto mordeu os seios dela, fazendo Hinata gritar.

**Lamba.**

Naruto lambeu os mamilos de Hinata, fazendo ela gemer.

 **Cabeça pra baixo, traseiro pra cima**.

Naruto agarrou Hinata pela nuca, e a jogou na posição que Kurama mandou, deixando seu traseiro empinado á vista.

Para o seguinte passo Naruto não precisava da assistência de Kurama. Ele estapeou Hinata com força em cada gluteo, deixando uma marca vermelha de sua mão e a fazendo gritar.

**ISSO!ISSO!ISSO!**

**Agora faça sangrar!**

Naruto exitou.

_Ahn, sangrar?_

**Por trás garoto.**

_Mas eu não queria isso._

**Vai ser muito melhor. Deus, isso AINDA é só o começo. Você nunca vai querer voltar pra papai-e-mamãe.**

Naruto olhou para o traseiro de Hinata. Aquele imenso e suculento. Traseiro.

A luxúria fez seu pau endurecer para um nível incrível de rigidez.

Hinata respirava profundamente. Ela não sabia o que viria a seguir, mas de algum jeito ela sabia que iria doer.

"AAAAAAAGHHHHH!"

Hinata gritou com força,sua língua se extendeu para fora da boca e seus olhos se arregalaram.

Naruto teve que segurar para não gozar. O cu de Hinata estava sangrando, mas ele não ligava. A mente de Naruto estava branca, apenas com espasmos de desejo circulando por sua mente.

Ele começou a mover seu pênis pra frente e pra trás. Hinata gemia como um cachorro atropelado agora.

**RÁPIDO.**

Naruto começou a se mover mais rápido, fazendo Hinata da pequenos gritos a cada invesitda.

Ela sorriu de modo distorcido ouvindo os gemidos dela. Faíscas de raiva e satisfação na mente. Naruto sentia o doce gosto da vingança. Era quente.

Ele aumentou a velocidade e a força das investidas.

Hinata parou de gritar. Ela mordeu os lábios e começou a chorar descontroladamente. Como o homem que ela amava podia ser cruel?

Naruto usou seu braço direito para baixar a cabeça de Hinata ainda ainda mais, tentando a sufocar contra a colcha.

A sensação de poder e de absoluto controle, combinada com a raiva, era a sensação mais prazerosa que Naruto tinha tido.

_Meu Deus, todo mundo devia fazer isso!_

Naruto gozou com toda a força. Não foi uma torrente, mas jatos de esperma que entraram dentro do intestino de Hinata.

Seus olhos ficaram em branco, e ele deixou Hinata respirar um pouco pelo nariz quando largou a mão da cabeçça dela.

"Melhor. De todos os tempos."

Hehe, eu te disse.

A capa vermelha de chakra retrocedeu, e corpo de Naruto também voltou ao aspecto normal.

Naruto então olhou para Hinata.

Ela estava completamente miserável. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e seu rosto estava misturado entre uma expressão de dor, horror e vergonha. Sem mentionar a sensação de nojo de ter sido violada por trás.

"Por que Naruto? POR QU..." Seu grito foi sufocado por Naruto, que voou para impedir que ela revelasse o que tinha acontecido para toda a Folha, colocando a mão na boca dela.

"Por que eu te dei tudo e você não me deu quase nada. Agora cala essa boca e eu vou te dar um presente ainda esse mês, ok?" disse ele, a jogando para trás.

Hinata...não tinha nada a dizer. Ela estava cansada, e tentou dormir, tentando se afastar daquele pesadelo.

_Uma puta...Ela é uma puta Kurama. Não no sentido literal, ela é só uma vagabunda._

**Ahn, Naruto...**

**O pau de Naruto endureceu novamente.**

Ele agarrou o pescoço de Hinata e enfiou com toda a força em sua buceta.

Naruto estava babando.

Ele ria enquanto seu pau saia e entrava de Hinata com força. O prazer de destruir a buceta dela era dele, e de mais ninguém.

Hinata abriu a boca, tentando respirar, mas era impossível.

"Naruto, Naruto..."ela guinchou.

_Eu a amava...A amava mais do que qualquer coisa...Agora eu quero matá-la, matá-la sim...de prazer!_

Naruto gozou com intensidade, largando o pescoço de Hinata antes que ela perdesse a consciência.

Ele sentiu um prazer indescritível, como se ele tivesse alcançado uma felicidade que não seria possível a raça humana.

Ele se debruçou sobre Hinata, engolindo seu seio direito, indiferente a miséria de sua esposa.

" **Eu tornei ele num sadista...** " disse a fera, espantada.

Então ela sorriu, realizando o que isso queria dizer.

**Eu tornei ele num sadista...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Kurama deu mais chakra para Naruto. Dentro do corpo dele, seu esperma começou a ser produzido com mais velocidade.

Haveriam muito mais estupros por vir.


End file.
